1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device having an inner holder for securing a functional module on the electronic device when needed.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays electronic devices such as servers include a plurality of functional modules, such as DVD (digital video disk) drives, to expand the operations that the electronic device can perform. However, these functional modules may or may not be used frequently. If the functional modules are permanently installed in an electronic device, the cost of the electronic device is increased, and the electronic device may be uncompetitive in the marketplace. Therefore, typically, the functional modules are installed in an electronic device by way of plug-and-play. This means the functional modules are installed in the electronic device when required, and detached from the electronic device when not required. However, the functional modules may be large and difficult to secure in the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device for conveniently securing functional modules therein.